vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
123734-feedback-game-update-17-march-2015
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Thank you SO much for fixing this! Just tested it on my plot where every entry would previously cause present players to lag and often fall through the floor. Now there is no lag whatsoever, and thus, no falling through the floor which is great news for roleplayers who are tired of constantly running up from the basement or teleporting back to the transmat! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I have to agree with this. These changes to Bev-O-Rage were not needed, only the dot needed some tweaking in that it got removed after reboot, since healing there is night impossible. The drops change is something that made the fight a challenge, but just removing it? Are we really going down the easy-mode path with everything now? This game was louded for being challenging and putting people to the test, so please put that nerf-bat back in the closet, cause right now the fight is just a loot pinata. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The healcheck was ridiculously hard for espers. As a main Esper healer with over 2600sp I enjoy this buff. My alt Medic easily passed the healcheck with only 2200sp. As for Bev-O-Rage, this boss is harder than most, if not all, of the GA bosses. I wouldn't say nerfs were needed, but I understand. | |} ---- ---- This is more a problem with Esper healing, not so much the fight itself. The whole dungeon is about mechanics and performing tactics properly. Bev-O-Rage was all about avoiding telegraphs and using the dropped boosts properly. | |} ---- No way- it just took a little learning to run through the telegraphs and a healer who played around with his/her build a bit (and DPS who know how to stack). Even x-89 is more challenging than B-O-R, and there are several dungeon bosses that are too (Drokk, Mordaci) | |} ---- ---- ^^^^ This times a hundred. We run a lot of stalker tanks, and have picked this up to help whenever we can. Way to make our tanking class even weaker. Please clarify this situation and why you would do this. | |} ---- LTP issues never warrant a nerf..... I fumed as well the first weeks trying to get the hang of this boss as a healer. Once you understand the mechanics it becomes quite a fun fight. | |} ---- ---- ---- Sounds like a positive bug tbh. You shouldn't be running into those things. Good mechanic to unlearn this behaviour from people ;) But yeah, either add to patch notes or report as bug. | |} ---- ---- ^^I'd like to know as well. Also in addition to this how does it prioritize? Because I can see situations where a mistep can cause this no to be on the tank if it doesn't prioritize the tank first and foremost using it. | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- Or Gurka no round telegraphs (idk what the cast is called) Also the last boss of SSM does insane dmg on the first pull. | |} ---- ---- When you refer to gurka are you referencing the ability that follows you, the circles that "divide" the floor, or both? | |} ---- ---- While we're at it, just make all WS telegraphs a 1 shot. That'll learn people. :rolleyes: | |} ---- they tried that in beta, was frustratingly fun. | |} ---- The circle ability that 'follows' you | |} ---- ---- ---- Is a bug. | |} ---- Are the wrong items dropping, or do the accessories just show the wrong item level? | |} ---- The wrong items are dropping. Those are GA loot tables I believe. | |} ---- ---- wait is it like much slower? or like the difference between savage pig and expert riding skill? | |} ---- I meant, having Expert Riding actually bugs out your Data Drifter and makes it regular Expert Riding mount speed, people with data drifter and advanced riding skill are faster than me. | |} ---- Alternatively, Ohmna should drop Avatus weapons/artifacts by mistake too. | |} ---- TT twitch emot is a thing now woohoo | |} ---- Hi All - We believe that we've figured out the cause of this issue and we should have some more information for you tomorrow. Thanks, Team WildStar | |} ---- ---- When you fix this, will I be able to switch the implant I got in from DS challenge to the correct one? | |} ---- Make a ticket. TT said you could try that in a stream yesterday | |} ---- Sad for everyone who disenchant those :P | |} ----